Moving Melody
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: Melody Dove is over in America to sort through paper work and savant meetings. until she finds out about Uriel, then her whole reason for being there changes. the stories better than the summary...
1. Meeting

**So! Here's the sequal to Chasing Cassidy, you don't have to have read it to understand this one. The Story's picture is what i think Melody looks like. enjoy :)**

Uriel Benedict walked to the microphone sitting on stage. He tapped it once before speaking in a clear, calm voice. "Good Morning everyone. I'm here on behalf of my brother, Yves, who I like to call Einstein. At this point point he is in hospital with his wife getting me a niece. Anyway, lets get on with this meeting shall we? Okay, Yves had the idea of setting a date for every savant to meet each other to find their soulfinder. Like we'll have a day when all fifteen to twenty-five year-olds will meet. This will give them the chance to find their soulfinder and not have to search the world for them because they'll be there."

A man sitting just in front of the stage raised his hand, not bothering to wait before speaking. "How would we do that? Get every savant in the same building? They'll be too many."

"Mr Taylor, there will be different days for different age groups" Uriel answered, standing confidently.

"And where shall we all be meeting at?" another voice, female, asked.

"Somewhere in Europe, hopefully Paris as we believe its the most romantic city" he replied. "We'll be holding an event every year for those of us who have no soulfinder's."

I raised my hand. "Mr Benedict, as a savant who hasn't yet found his soulfinder, do you think the savants of the world would truly benefit from this? I mean, what if someone can't make it?"

"I personally think it would work. If they can't make it one year, hopefully they'll make it the next year" He replied, I saw a faint smile appear on his face but once I blinked it was gone. "My brother thought this was a good idea. Every year, the location of the event with be moved. This will help with the costs and make it fairer on everyone."

"About what time in the year with this event be held?" another female asked.

"We're hoping in the middle of summer, August" Uriel nodded. He waited for a few seconds. "Any other questions?"

With no one shouting out or a polite person raising their hand, Uriel stepped off the stage. Going towards his table, I watched as he adjusted his tie. Once he sat down he took a long sip of his drink, refreshing is dry throat. He sat on his own, his family most probably at the hospital. I walked over to the table and took a seat next to him.

"You should go, I'll fill you in on what you miss" I whispered, leaning towards him.

"What?" he asked, turn to face me.

"Go to the hospital, I'll take extra notes for you" I smiled. He looked at me for a few seconds, "Go!"

"Thanks...?" He didn't know my name and looked a bit embarrassed at that fact.

"Melody Dove" I told him.

"Melody...thanks, I'll remember this" he smiled back, picking up his brief case.

"Its only a few notes, seeing your new born is way more important" I shrugged. "I'll drop the notes at your house later... if that's okay."

"That's great! Thanks again!" Uriel left the table, walking toward the exit.

I took continuous notes during the rest of the meeting which surprised me. I wasn't fully paying attention, my mind kept of shifting to an image of Uriel smiling at me. I cant deny that when he smiled at me I wasn't affected, I'm a girl – of course I was! He was a sweet man who cared about his family deeply and whoever his soulfinder was, she was a lucky girl.

The rest of the meeting was about the orphaned savants and what we could do to bring them up knowing about their gift. Savant's not knowing about their talent could cause trouble which no one wants. At the end there was polite chit-chat between everyone and I heard a few people mention the name 'Benedict'. I thought Yves idea was good, savant would be able to find their soulfinder. I'd be able to find mine.

"Hey Mel" James, a dark skinned boy who I had been friends for life with, smiled. He handed me a plate with a slice of rich chocolate cake on. "Saved this for ya, the last slice left."

I forked a piece into my mouth. "James, this is why I freaking love you."

"I know, now hand it over" he held his hand out.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out two After-Eight. "You deserve two for this my angel."

"Indeed I do" he unwrapped one and chewed on it. "The food of the Gods!"

James and I had grown up together back in South Africa, our one true home. James skin was a gorgeous chocolate brown whereas my was a light caramel, we had always talked about how we wished we could swap the colour of our skins. My mother was a white English woman who had found her soulfinder in Africa while on holiday, a strong dark skinned male with a hear the size of an elephant. I loved the colour of my dads skin as I think it looked much more beautiful than my own. But I was his princess and was said to have the most beautiful skin in all of creation, God had blessed me. Since my dad had said that I was happy with my skin because it made me... me.

"You should wear your hair down more often" James twisted a piece of my thick, straight and dark hair around his finger. "It looks pretty."

"Thank" I smiled, shoving the last bit of cake in my mouth before chucking the plate in the bin.

"Oh! And don't think I didn't notice you leaving me to sit with that Benedict guy. I had to keep my cool on why some crazy chick tried flirting with me!" he hissed.

I put my notes into the photocopier. "I only told him to go to the hospital, to be with his family."

"Well you still left me to die" he sighed. "But the other girl was hot."

"I left also because I was sick of you googling her" I laughed, taking the new pieces of paper and my original notes.

"Girl, you is just jealous that you can't have me as a soulfinder" he winked.

"Na, I'm thankful I don't" I winked back. "You coming to the Benedict's place with me to give these notes to Uriel?"

"Yeah, someone has to protect your fine body from them" James lightly slapped my butt as we headed out the door.

We got into his car, a posh BMW. We were about thirty-miles Wrikenridge where Uriel and his family lived. The drive only took forty-five minutes but it seems to take an eternity. I was just finishing texting Merlaya, my best-friend, when we pulled into the Benedict's drive. The house was big and beautiful. I jumped out the car and jogged to the door, knocking twice.

"Melody, hey" Uriel smiled. "Come in."

"Thanks, who's your brother and sister-in-law?" I asked.

"Great, I got there just in time. She's beautiful, they named her Louise" he smiled.

"That great, tell them I said congrats" I smiled back as I got the notes from my bag. I gave them over to him. "Here you go. They all talked about savant orphans."

"I will and thanks" he studied them for a few seconds. "Do you want a drink?"

"I cant, my friends in the car" I pointed over my shoulder.

"Okay... maybe another time?" Uriel asked.

"Yeah" I smiled, I saw a pen and a post-it note. I grabbed the pen a wrote down my number. "Call me when you want to hang."

I turned and left, closing the door softly behind me. I got back into James car and the ride back to the house were staying at, my great aunts, was quite. We never even spoke as we walked into the house and into our separate rooms. My room was pretty. It had a double bed with pick covers, a white wood desk and wardrobe. It was a warm and comfortable in her and I always enjoying visiting, which is why she left the house to me in her will I guess. Neither James nor I slept in her room, the thought of her not being there painful. Aunt Jess was like an aunt to James, when I used to visit he would come as well. We were more like siblings that friends.

I got changed into my pyjamas, a pair of shorts and a comfortable top. The bed was cold under the covers and I shivered a little, curling into a tight ball. Slowly I began to warm up and I relaxed out of my curled state. I fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of home.


	2. Daddy's Princess

**I know its only a small chapter but i think the whole Baby bit is cute ^.^ dont forget to review, enjoy :)**

_**Uriel's POV**_

I was in the front room when Phee came in the door, holding the baby and a bag. I left of the sofa and ran towards her. I took Louise from her, tucking her safely in my arms. Phee smiled gratefully before heading upstairs to put the bag away. Louise's tiny hand wrapped around pinkie, holding on tight. Her eyes fluttered closed as she started to fall asleep.

"Where's Yves?" I asked as Phee came bounding down the staircase.

"God knows. I've rang him twice before I left the hospital" She replied, plopping down next to me. "I called Crystal to ask her to find him, she should be ringing back in a minute."

"I'm sure he's fine, just forgot to charge his phone probably" as soon as the word were out of my mouth, my intelligent yet stupid brother came walking through the door.

"Hey" he kissed Phee's forehead then too Louise from me. "Hello princess."

"Where have you been?" Phee asked, her voice high with annoyance.

"Was on the way to the hospital but got stuck in traffic. When I got there I saw the miss calls, heard that rather scary voice-mail and came here straight away" Yves explained. He kissed Louise's forehead, "How's daddy's favourite girl?"

"Don't bounce her about, I don't want her waking up and being sick because of her stupid daddy" Phee yawned, scratching her head. "I'm going to bed."

Phee left the room, Yves followed as he whispered to his daughter affectionately. I sighed as I pulled the post-it note from my pockets, staring at the neatly write phone number. She was pretty, Melody. Soft brown skin, beautiful chocolate eyes and a heavenly smile. Wait... she spoke with an accent... African? I'm not sure, I'd have to ask her. I'll call her tomorrow, ask if she wanted to go to lunch.

I got off the sofa, switched the telly off and headed up the stairs. I poked my head into my parents room to say goodnight and then went to my own room. I nearly fall over and I get undressed in the dark but safely manage to get into bed. Putting the post-it note on my bedside table, I pull the covers around me as I welcome sleep.


	3. I Love Mountainside Café's

**Link to Mel's outfit on my profile. Hope you enjoy this - let me know what you think :)**

_**Melody's POV**_

It was ten-thirty when I surfaced from sleep, stretching my arms out. I felt a warmth on my back and turned to see James sitting there, drinking from a mug. He was staring into space, looking ahead and probably into the future. If it was any other guy in my room, I would of gone mental. But it wasn't, it was James, my best-friend. No, not best-friend, brother. He reached to the bedside table, revealing another mug.

"Thanks" I yawned as I took it from him. "What time was you up?"

"Seven, I've only been sitting here for ten minutes though" he handed me my phone. "It rang but I didn't get to it in time. It was on the sofa."

"Thanks" I sat up, sipping my tea. I scrolled onto the call-log, I pressed the recall button as I whispered to James, "Uriel."

"Hello?" a warm voice asked, female so it was him.

"Hi, is Uriel there please?" I asked.

"Once second, can I ask who's calling?" the voice replied.

"Mel" I told her.

"Okay, one tick" she then shouted – not down the phone. "Uriel! Mel's on the phone!"

I heard pounding footsteps before a soft, male voice. "Mel! Hey. How are you?"

I smiled into the phone. "I'm good thanks, you? And it says that I have a missed call from you."

"I'm great thank you. Yeah, I rang to see if you wanted to go to lunch" he said, his voice sounding a little nervous.

"Sure" I bit my lip, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Okay, I'll pick you up...address?" He asked.

I gave him my address and arranged a time for him to pick me up. I put down the phone with a smile, thinking about the future. This was going to be great. I threw the cover off of me and jogged to my wardrobe. I pick out a beige jumper with black stripes, tight black jeans, black heeled boots, fresh underwear and my black strapped bag. I threw the bag at James, telling him to fill it with things that would be essential and then headed towards the bathroom. I put my clothes on the toilet, shoes on the floor and stepped into the shower.

The water was cold as it hit my back and I shrieked, squeezing my eyes shut. The water started to warm as I washed my hair, scrubbing it with shampoo and conditioner. After washing my body and shaving, I shut the water off and stepped out. I wrapped the towel around me and went to the sink. I brushed my teeth, making sure every speck of plaque was removed before I turned the roar of the hair-drier onto my hair. It to thirty minutes for me to dry my hair and body, and I stood in front of the mirror; towel still around me. I applied some make-up, not to much, to bring out my features.

I then put on my clothes and shoes, heading out of the bathroom. I dumped the towel and bedclothes in the washing basket as I passed and headed to my room. James was absent but my bag sat at the end of my bed. I checked through it and smiled at the contents. As always, James had done perfectly. I heard a knock at the door ten minutes later and ran to open it.

"Hi" I smiled at the face before me.

"Hey Mel, you ready?" Uriel asked, leaning against the door panel.

"Yep, I'll just grab my bag" I ran back for my bag, slinging over my shoulder.

"How do you run in those things?" he asked as I came back, pointing at my boots.

"You get used to it" I shrugged, closing the door behind me. "So where are we going?"

"A little café I found while going for a drive one day. Best food I've tasted" he started the car. "So where are you from?"

"Mtunzini, KwaZulu-Na" I replied, when he gave me a blank looked I smiled. "South Africa."

"Nice..." he glanced at me sideways, fidgeting slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he shrugged. "Nice there?"

"Yes" I nodded.

We pulled up outside a little café, tucked inside a small mountainside. The outside was old and made of brown wood. The small, wooden door creaked as we stepped inside. The floor was natural rock but the walls were wood. The furniture was wood as well, soft and beautiful. We sat down and as soon as I touched the wood I zoomed out of the present. I watched as a seed began to grow, turning into a beautiful, tall tree. I saw it be cut down and then taken to a workshop and turned into furniture.

_You okay? _A soft voice, which I recognised as Uriel's, whispered into my mind.

_Fine, just zoomed out for a second. Its interesting to see where the furniture came from, its life before becoming our table_ I sent back.

It was lightening hitting me, lighting me up like a Christmas tree. My heart rate accelerated as I looked at the man sitting opposite me, a huge smile taking over his face. I felt incredible, like I was on top of the world as I looked at him. Uriel practically jumped across the table to gather me in his arms, hugging me tight. He buried his face in my hair, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back to look at me, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Its you... its you" was all he seemed to say.

"I can't believe it!" I smiled, brushing my hand down his cheek.

"Thank god for South Africa!" he chuckled.

"You like me that much?!" I laughed.

"Well you are cute" tipping my face up. "Got to admit I'm pleased it you."

"Same here!" I smiled to him.

"Can I take your order?" we were interrupted by a fatherly waiter, smiling kindly at us both.


	4. Favourite Pile

**Here's chapter4! hope you enjoy and review ! :)**

_**Melody's POV**_

After lunch, neither of us wanted to leave each other after lunch so we got in the car and headed to his house. We had some form of physical contact during the drive as we used our powers to see each others past. He was kind as he looked through my memories, not digging into anything personal. I did the same for him and on a few occasions, he showed me a personal memory.

He showed me the moment of his niece Louise being born, a private matter that would stay between the family. When I had thought that, I was told off. I was part of the family. The memory was wonderful and my heart warmed as the baby was passed to Uriel. He held her with so much care it was beyond belief.

We pulled up to the house and as I stepped from the car, I heard a small cry. Uriel jogged into the house in front off me, leaving me walking behind awkwardly. I closed the door behind me and stepped in to the kitchen. There were ten people in the room, some sitting and some standing. Okay, twelve including Uriel and the baby. Uriel turned to me, smiling with Louise in his arms.

"Say hello Louise" he said, walking over to me. He made the poor little girl wave her arm.

"Stop, she's only little!" I put her hand down, resting it on the pink clothing which was her dress. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks" a girl with shoulder-length brown hair smiled. "She's also a nightmare, I haven't gotten any sleep!"

"You should sleep when she does, otherwise you wont get any rest" I tell her.

"You a mum?" she asked, walking towards me.

"My mother died when I was eight and I was left to bring up a baby and a three year old" I shrugged.

"Wow, must have been tough. What about your dad?" a small blonde asked.

"Papa was always working, to get food" I replied. "I taught myself and used the money to send my brothers to school."

"That's so sweet!" the blonde smiled, holding a hand to her heart.

I shrugged, turning back to Louise. She had her tiny hand wrapped around Uriel's pinky. He spoke to the child softly, face close to her delicate ear. Her head moved as if trying to get closer to the voice. He'd make a great daddy... wait! What?! I had not just thought that, no. you might be soulfinder's but you don't fully know each other yet!

"Right! Introductions" Uriel said, handing Louise to her mother. "That's Trace and Di" - pointing towards a dark haired, tall and smiling man with a Egyptian looking woman by his side - "Will and Cassie" another dark haired man standing with a pretty long haired brunette. "Victor" a dark, brooding man who simply nodded. "Xavier and Crystal" the tallest guy smiling and another Egyptian looking, tall girl, also smiling. "Yves and Phee" a smart looking boy with glasses with a dark haired girl by his side, holding a book. "Zed, Sky's soulfinder" the first tall boy. "and that's my mum and dad, Karla and Saul." A middle-aged couple, smiling warmly at me. The man easily six-feet and dark haired. The woman was small, also dark hair and slightly bouncy.

"Nice to meet you all" I smiled.

Karla enveloped me in a hug, arms wrapping tightly around me. "Oh, we're been waiting a long time to meet you!"

"Yeah, its about time!" winked Crystal. "Told you that you had met her."

"What?" Xav asked, walking to stand next to her.

"Melody's my soulfinder, that's what she's on about" Uriel answered him.

"Oh! Well done!" Sky bounced, clapping her hands.

My cheeks warmed as so many eyes focused on me. Sky stood next to me, hands on my hair. Her hands stroked through it, telling me how soft and gorgeous it was. She told me how she wanted hair like mine, easy to manage. I sat at the table opposite her and Phee walked over to me. Without saying a word, she handed her daughter to me. I tool Louise willingly, smiling down at her. I made little faces and noises at her, receiving small gummy smiles.

"She likes you" Phee smiled, "you in her favourite pile."

"Like me!" Uriel shouted, poking his head into the fridge.

"Uri! You not long had lunch" I said, sighing as I watched his stuff a sausage roll in his mouth.

"I'm a growing boy" he protested.

"Your twenty-seven" I told him.

"Not the point!" he pointed a finger at me.

"I'm surprised Di isn't in Louise's favourite pile" Crystal said as she sat beside me.

"Yeah" Diamond said, folding her arms.

"Maybe your in her super favourite pile" I smiled which made us all laugh.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Sorry about the wait - been having to sort out college things :( ! enjoy :)**

_**Uriel's POV**_

I watched as Mel held Louise with experience, making 'cooing' noises at the small child. Louise kept on brushing her hand against Mel's cheek, as if stroking her. Mel held the baby's small hand and began to sing to her. Her voice was soft and gentle, sounding like a lullaby. I couldn't understand the words, she sang in her native language. Even though I couldn't understand the lyrics, it was obviously a lullaby. I watched as Louise's eyes began to flutter as she listened to the light voice. Just as Mel finished, Louise's eyes fluttered shut as she fell asleep.

"That was nice" I whispered as Phee took back the now sleeping baby.

"Thanks, I used to sing it to my brothers" Mel smiled.

"What was is?" I asked, stroking her hand.

"Wieg Nou My Baba, known as Rock-a-bye Baby in English" she replied.

"Was that your native language?" Phee asked, just returning from putting the baby in her cot.

"Yes, Afrikaans" she nodded.

"It sounded beautiful" Phee smiled.

"Thanks" Mel blushed.

"Another voice to add to the Benedict choir" I laughed.

_**Phee's POV**_

They sat on the couch, talking in soothing voices. Their voices matched, like Yves and mine or Sky's and Zed's. Uriel's arm was draped casually around Mel's shoulders, hand resting on her arm. I grabbed my camera, turned the flash off, and took a photo. I reached for their thought pattens, gently taking hold of them. They froze and I quickly ran to stand in front of them. I took a quick snap before returning to my original place and gently letting them return.

_Phee! _A annoyed voice entered my head. _Leave them alone._

_Oh come on Yves. It was for only a second, I only wanted a photo _I replied. _I didn't take anything._

_Good...its not very nice, taking time from them _he mentally sighed.

_Yeah Phoenix, its rude _Oh! He knew...

_Sorry Uriel. You two just looked so cute. It was just one photo, I swear _I told him.

_Put it in the scrape book then_ Uriel left us, fully concentrating on his beloved soulfinder.

_Ha!_ I thought to my own, walking into the kitchen to meet him.

Yves wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I put my arms around his neck, going up onto my tip-toes to lay my lips on his. The kiss was soft, delicate. I pushed my lips harder against his and I felt his arms tighten around me. My lips started to part...that was when I heard the baby. Her cry shook through me, a cry that I had never heard from her before. I ran up the stairs towards my bedroom, pushing the door open.

"Louise!" the cot was empty and I looked around the room but no one was there. "Louise!"

"What's wrong?" Yves rushed in.

"Louise isn't here!" I ran towards the door to Zed's room. I pushed it open to see them cuddled together watching TV. "Have you seen her? Where's Louise?"

"What? You put her to bed right?" Sky asked, untangling herself from her boyfriend.

"She's gone" I cried.

"Louise's no where. I can't find her" Yves crouched down beside me.

"Its okay" Mel walked in, her arms cradling something that I couldn't see. "Here she is."

"Where?" I asked, rushing towards her. But there was nothing in her arms, my baby wasn't there. "Mel!"

She pushed her arms towards me and I felt an invisible pressure go against my body. "She was in her cot the whole time, you just couldn't see her."

I hugged Louise to my chest, holding her tightly as tears of relief began to fall. "Damn you Louise Corrigan Benedict!"

"A boy I used to babysit had the same gift, always won at hide and seek" Mel sighed, shaking her head.


	6. Dreams

**Sorry for the long wait - enjoy :)**

_**Yves' POV**_

Phee kept Louise tight in her arms, cuddling the thing she thought she had lost. I could understand it, the thought of losing my child was heart breaking. Louise's gift was incredible though, not only did she turn invisible, she also made her heat signature disappear. The best camouflage imaginable. I sat on the bed, Phee between my legs with her back to my chest. My arms wrapped round my wife, holding her to my body.

"We're going to have to be careful with this one" I whispered in her ear.

"This one, you sound like your saying there will be more!" she chuckled.

I kiss the corner of her lips, smiling. "Oh, there will be Mrs Benedict."

"Well I'm naming the next one, no ifs or buts" she turned her head to kiss me.

"Oh really?" I asked. "You sure about that?"

"D

* * *

efiantly Mr Benedict" she replied. "I am in control of this relationship."

_**Uriel's POV**_

As I entered the house after returning from taking Mel home, I was welcomed by a fit of giggles from upstairs. Great. I tugged up the stairs, my legs feeling heavy along with my eyelids. I kick of my shoes as I enter my room, leaving them in a darkened corner. I pull my shirt over my head and remove all my other clothing. I get into bed with just my underwear. I shiver at the coldness of the bedspread. If only Mel was here, she was like a gorgeous hot water bottle.

With the thought of Mel stamped onto the back of my eyelids, I fell into a peaceful sleep. I dreamt of Mel holding a small baby in her arms, the baby wasn't Louise though. The baby had caramel skin and chocolate brown eyes. I recognised some of her features, the babe had my cheek bones. It hit me then, what I was seeing. I was dreaming of Mel's and my baby, a little piece of our future joy. Normally these dreams freaked me out, this one just warmed my heart like never before.

* * *

_**Mel's POV**_

I dreamed that papa came over and joined me as I visited the Benedict's. We all sat at the table, enjoying a home cooked meal that Mrs Benedict had prepared. Papa looked at Uriel happily, obviously accepting him. Mr Benedict and papa got on very well, talking about the environment around the house.

I knew that would never happen though. A while after I turned nineteen, an accident had happened at his work. Papa was a vet and worked at the local safari parks. A lion had awoken early while papa was working and swag around to face him. Nothing could be done, with one swipe of the huge paw papa was dead. My brothers and I had been later taken in by our grandparent but I soon left to pursue a job abroad. I've travelled to a lot of place, America mostly, but I always returned home for special occasions. I'd have to go home in around three weeks, my youngest brother was approaching his nineteenth birthday.


	7. Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Everybody!

**Sorry for the late update, i really have no reason for this. Hope you enjoy this mini-chapter though.**

_**Melody's POV**_

The vanilla light washes over me, waking me up from the dream of papa meeting the Benedict's. I yawned, stretching lazily as I did so. I reach my hand out, searching blindly for my phone. My eyes were slightly blurry as I look at the screen, sighing as I read the clock. 10:13am. I scroll through my contacts and then hit the call button once I find who I want.

"Hello?" a voice breathed down the phone.

"Morning" I replied, smiling as I curled under the covers.

"Mel! You mean good afternoon" Lewis chuckles down the phone.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot" I laugh with him.

"Its okay. So, hows America?" my brother asks.

"Its great...I found my soulfinder" I reply, biting my lip nervously.

"What?! And you only ring me now!" he screeches down the phone.

"I'm sorry, I've just been busy. Its all new and everything" I explained with a sigh.

"Yeah, true. You brining him for my birthday?" Lewis asks curiously.

"Do you want me too?" I ask back. "Would you mind?"

"Of course! Bring him!" he encouraged. He waited a few seconds before adding, "Papa would have been so happy for you."

"Thanks Lew, you don't know how much that means to me" I tell him, my eyes sting.

"Its the truth...I have to go now; Jamel's here" he sighed down the phone. "I love you Mel, and I know dad does too...wherever he is. Take care of yourself, and warn that soulfinder of yours: your brother can kick ass."

"Okay, I love you too. Bye...Oh! Tell Jamel to say hi to Merlaya for me!" I say.

"Sure, bye" he hangs up.

I drop my phone onto the bed beside me as someone softly knocks on my door. I invite them in, eyes closed and get a shock when someone bounces onto the bed. I open my eyes with gasp, my arms flying upwards in surprise. As I land back onto the bed, I look to see a smiling Uriel. The grin is spread across his face, so big I thought it would split his face in half. Kicking his shoes off, he crawls under the covers, snuggling up to me.

"Morning" he whispers into my ear.

"Go away, I'm tired" I tell him, snuggling deeper into the pillow.

"Go to sleep then, I'll just hold you" he sighs, resting his head on my arm.

"You mean you'll just rest on me" I chuckle.

"Yeah, or that" he nodded, smiling at me warmly.

"Get up, I'm bored" I sigh.

"Oh, do I bore you that easily?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No" I assure him. "I just have morning breath. Now move, I wanna brush my teeth."

With a reluctant sigh, followed by a quiet laugh, he gets of the bed. I throw the covers off and jog to the bathroom, pulling my toothbrush from its holder. I squeeze the toothpaste onto the toothbrush before shoving it into my mouth, brushing fearsomely. Get all that grime away, give a refreshing smell. Make everything good...

* * *

_**Uriel's POV**_

I sit on Mel's bed, her laptop on my lap as while she brushes her teeth. I quickly go onto _Youtube_, typing in my request. As the video begins to play, I sit bobbing my head. As the chorus begins to start, Mel enters the room.

"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Everybody!" I say, pumping my fist in time with the beat.

"What are you watching?" she asks, coming to sit on the bed beside me.

"Parody... wanna watch?" I smile.

"Okay, sure" she nods.

I restart the video and my eyes stay on her face as she watches the video for the first time. "Omigod! Uriel, how did you find this?! It's amazing!" Mel gushed, hitting the button to make it play again.

"Sky loves these girls, she watches all their videos" I replied. "She made me watch a few, this is my favourite though."

"I can see why she loves them. I can't say this is my favourite though, I haven't seen the others" she smiled, pressing the _Subscribe _button. "There, now I can watch them all!"

She leans into me as she continues to watch the video, her arms wrapping around my waist while her head rests on my shoulder. I stroke her soft hair, kissing her forehead softly. She looks up at me at the end of the video, smiling sweetly. I lean down slowly, giving her time to pull away. She didn't though and my lips brushed against hers. As her arms moved again to wrap around my neck, I rest my own around her waist; deepening the kiss.

"Mel, get your cute little butt up, have you seen the living room? Get that cute butt of your in there and clean it because I am not your maid!" a annoyed voice interrupts, pushing the door open. Upon seeing us, the guy sighed. "Get your tongue out of my girls throat, she has chores."

"Go away James!" Mel complained, pulling back from me.

"Nope" he shook his head. "Now come on, the living room won't tidy itself."

"Can't you do it?" she asks, battering her eyelashes at him.

"No. you made the mess, you clean it up" he replied. "You remember the deal, doesn't change because you met your soulfinder."

"Fine, but you are no longer my best-friend" she informed him.

"Whatever, you say that every month. I'm not worried" he shrugged.

"Watch more videos, I'll be back in ten" she sighed. She pressed her lips to mine once more before leaving the room, following after her best-friend.

**Here's the link to the video Uriel and Mel was watching: watch?v=qXFQFnUdh5I**

**Their amazing, trust me! ****Don't forget to review. Also, check out my other stories :)**


End file.
